


In Hot Water

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://yuletide-smut.dreamwidth.org">yuletide_smut</a> DW community as a gift for svana_vrika, who requested 59 and the prompt "first time, hot spring in the snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svana_vrika).



Gojyo took a long swig of beer, tossed the can into the snow behind him and sank deeper into the steaming water with a sigh of satisfaction. “Man, this is just what I needed,” he said. “Nice hot bath, nice cold beer, and no pissy fucking monk shooting at me for no good reason.”

Goku shook his head. “You called him ‘baby’ and offered t’ wash his back,” he reminded Gojyo. “You know he hates that shit, so why d’ya keep doin’ it?”

Gojyo grinned. “It’s too much fun not to,” he said, reaching up to grab another can from the sixpack he’d brought out with him. “What’s the matter, monkey… jealous?”

“You wish,” Goku retorted, holding up a hand. “Toss me one of those, would’ya?”

Gojyo pulled a can free and threw it over to Goku. The younger man caught it with practiced ease and placed it on one of the snow-covered rocks around the edge of the outdoor spring to let it settle. His movements drew Gojyo’s attention to a pair of dark marks – a smallish circular one in the middle of Goku’s right collarbone, and a larger, more asymmetrical one at the junction between Goku’s neck and shoulder.

Gojyo felt a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the water, and quickly grabbed another beer for himself. After a nice long, cooling draught, he said:

“This is a hell of a lot better than freezin’ our asses off in that farmer’s barn, innit?”

Goku carefully popped the top of his own beer and took a drink before agreeing enthusiastically. “Though the family was really nice,” he added. “And his wife was a great cook! That dumpling soup was awesome, and those little cakes with the seeds…”

Gojyo tuned out Goku’s rhapsodizing about the previous day’s meals and focused again on the youth’s upper torso. It was hard to see in the flickering torchlight, but Gojyo could just about make out a few teeth-marks within the purplish bruising at the base of Goku’s neck. Gojyo suppressed a smirk at the sight, which further confirmed what Goku had really been up to the previous evening, when Gojyo had entered the hayloft and interrupted what Goku had insisted was a friendly wrestling match with the youngest of the farmer’s four strapping sons.

“Hey, Earth to kappa,” Goku called. He splashed a little water in Gojyo’s direction, more to get attention than to start a fight.

“Sorry – was just thinkin’ about that geezer’s daughter,” Gojyo lied. “She was some looker. Too bad she was already engaged, or I would’ve had her share my lonely bedroll.”

“Like that was what stopped you,” Goku snickered. “You were just afraid of gettin’ your ass kicked by her brothers!”

Gojyo waved one arm dismissively. “I could’a taken those big dumbasses no problem. Just wasn’t worth the hassle.” He glanced at Goku’s collarbone again, and added in an offhand tone:

“You seemed pretty tight with that one lunkhead… Lau, wasn’t it?”

Goku took another sip of beer. “Yeah, Lau was really cool,” he said. His cheeks were flushed, but it was hard to tell if it was from the water, the beer, or the conversation. “He’s the youngest of the four of ‘em, so he and I had a lot in common, yanno? We talked a lot and sparred and stuff – he’s actually a pretty good wrestler. He was showin’ me some moves when you came in last night, remember?”

Oh, Gojyo remembered, all right – he’d watched the two making out in the hay for several minutes before he’d made his presence known. Goku had made an especially pretty picture, lying there with his neck arched just so, making low, needy sounds as the farmboy trailed kisses along his throat. Gojyo had seriously considered joining in, but he didn’t want to freak Goku out, since their whole friends-with-benefits thing was still pretty new. On the other hand, there was no way Gojyo was gonna let some musclebound moron mess around with Goku while Gojyo went without.

“Yeah, looked t’me more like the kind of wrestling match where everyone wins,” Gojyo said with a sly smile and a meaningful glance at that stupid love-bite. Goku’s blush deepened, and Gojyo thought for a minute he was going to deny the innuendo. But instead, the cocky little shit spread his arms out, leaned back against the rocky rim of the spring and said with a shit-eating grin:

“What’sa matter, kappa… ya jealous?”

Gojyo snorted with laughter for a minute before replying. “More like inspired,” he said, gliding through the water to meet the monkey’s challenge.

Goku kissed like he did most things – full-throttle, making up in enthusiasm what he lacked in finesse. He thrust his tongue into Gojyo’s mouth and rubbed his hard-on against Gojyo’s equally interested prick. Gojyo normally appreciated getting straight to the point, since the never-ending journey West didn’t give them much time or privacy for anything more than a fast-and-dirty handjob. But tonight’s setup was way too good to throw away on a quickie. He pulled his mouth free and murmured:

“Hey, slow down… we have all night for once.”

“Yeah, but Sanzo…” Goku whispered, diving in for another kiss. Gojyo grabbed his chin to stop him.

“His Ass-Holiness was falling asleep in the inside bath when I got here, and Hakkai said they were both goin’ back to their rooms. We got the place to ourselves,” he assured Goku.

Goku’s smile took on the same gleam it had when he was about to dig into a mountain of sweets. “Cool,” he breathed, tilting his head so his cheek rested in Gojyo’s palm. “Whaddya wanna do?”

In these situations, Gojyo was a big believer in actions over words. He started with soft, slow kisses, lips slightly parted, occasionally teasing the inside of Goku’s upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Goku was a quick study, following Gojyo’s lead flawlessly and adding a few flourishes of his own, gently nipping and suckling Gojyo’s lower lip and murmuring Gojyo’s name in a way that made him tingle in all the right places.

It still surprised him, this sudden shift from Goku, the mouthy kid who annoyed the shit out of Gojyo 24/7, to Goku, the disturbingly hot piece of ass who riled Gojyo up in much more pleasant ways. Then again, it had only been a few weeks since that night in that rundown little inn, where they’d started out fighting over the one narrow bed in their tiny room and ended up on it together, tongues down each other’s throats and hands down each other’s pants. The memory prompted Gojyo to take the kissing up a notch, nudging Goku’s mouth open and initiating a leisurely exchange of probing tongues.

“Mmm,” Goku sighed once they came up for air. “Feels nice, in th’ water like this.” He kissed his way along Gojyo’s jaw, ending with his nose pressed just below Gojyo’s ear. “Y’smell good,” he said, voice muffled against Gojyo’s neck.

“It’s called soap. You should try it,” Gojyo couldn’t help teasing – old habits died hard – and mock-yelped as Goku nipped his earlobe in retaliation.

“Not just th’ soap,” Goku insisted, running his tongue along the rim of Gojyo’s ear, which he knew was one of Gojyo’s sweet spots. “Y’always smell great t’me.”

“It’s my natural magnetism,” Gojyo leered, running his hands over Goku’s smoothly muscled back while Goku worried the top of his ear. The scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin made Gojyo shudder.

“Ahh yeah… do that again,” he said.

“What, this?” Gojyo could hear the smirk in Goku’s tone, followed by another bite to his earlobe.

“Ow! Little shit,” Gojyo grumbled, leaning down to retaliate by nipping Goku’s bruised neck. Goku’s gasp, however, was far from pained, and he wriggled enticingly in Gojyo’s embrace, so Gojyo repeated the gesture, adding a wet, open-mouthed kiss and a bit of suction at the end. “You like that, baby?” he purred.

“Not your ‘baby’… don’t stop,” Goku urged, digging his fingers just below Gojyo’s shoulder blades and pressing his neck more firmly against Gojyo’s mouth. Gojyo sucked harder, urged on by Goku’s enthusiastic moans, determined to replace that damned farmboy’s blemish with his own signature. The heat of the water, the taste of Goku’s skin, the sound and feel of Goku writhing against him, the deliciously maddening build of arousal – all of it was so insanely hot that Gojyo lost all reason and groaned:

“Oh man… I really wanna fuck you, Goku.”

Goku froze and fell silent, and Gojyo thought for a second he’d really screwed up. He’d been so careful to limit their hook-ups to mutual wanking, given the younger man’s lack of sexual experience and Gojyo’s wanting to keep things relatively casual – and now he’d gone and pushed too far, too fast. But then Goku tightened his arms around Gojyo and pulled him close, growling:

“So whaddya waitin’ for?”

Gojyo looked up at Goku to see if it was the monkey’s bravado talking. He did look a little nervous, but the fierce glow of desire in those golden eyes was enough reassurance for Gojyo. He quickly kissed the mark he’d made and stood up straight. “Turn around,” he said, putting his hands on Goku’s hip and guiding him into place. His breath caught at the feel of Goku’s tight ass against his rock-hard dick. “Gonna make this so good for you,” he whispered, pulling Goku against him and stroking his stomach.

“You better,” Goku said, gasping as Gojyo’s hand slid over his erection. “Should I bend over?”

“Yeah, a little… maybe brace yourself on the edge there,” Gojyo said. “Are those rocks too cold?”

Goku winced as he placed his hands against the spring’s edge. “Not bad,” he said, winking over his shoulder at Gojyo. “Besides, soon I won’t care, right?”

“You got that right,” Gojyo said smugly. “Now I’m gonna stretch you a little, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Stop babyin’ me and do it,” Goku ordered, poking his ass in Gojyo’s direction for emphasis. Gojyo grinned and began working his index finger inside, tracing little circles and reminding the monkey to relax and breathe. Gojyo could tell Goku was uncomfortable by the hitch in his breathing, but he knew the discomfort would soon pass, and that Goku would tell him if he was really hurting. The second digit went in much more easily, and Goku soon was pressing back against Gojyo’s fingers with little whimpers of need. Gojyo felt his longest finger brush Goku’s prostate, and Goku’s muscles clenched so hard he thought his fingers might be trapped forever.

“Holy shit,” Goku wailed, thrusting his ass into Gojyo’s hand. “Fuck, Gojyo… do that again… please, again!”

Gojyo had planned on using a third finger, but his cock was throbbing ferociously, and he couldn’t wait another minute to bury it deep into that sweet ass. “Gladly,” he said, easing the tip of his dick between Goku’s cheeks. Any thought he’d had about taking it slow was shattered when Goku thrust back to meet his entry, pushing and wiggling to try to take in as much of Gojyo as fast as he could. Gojyo hissed at the friction – the hot spring water wasn’t the best lubricant, and they’d both probably be sore in the morning, not that he gave a flying fuck at the moment.

“Gojyo, wait,” Goku panted. “Y’r hair… take it down.”

“Huh?” Gojyo’s hand went to the piece of cord he’d used to tie his hair back before getting into the bath. “Why?”

“Wanna feel it,” Goku said, arching his back. “While we fuck... wanna feel your hair on me.”

“Hmm.” Gojyo yanked the cord loose and shook his hair out so that it fell over his shoulders. “Didn’t know you had a hair fetish, monkey.” He bent over and brushed Goku’s back with the loose ends.

“Hell yeah,” Goku breathed. “Your hair is so fucking sexy.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gojyo smirked.

“I know you do, you arrogant prick,” Goku growled, rotating his hips impatiently. “So why don’t you shut up and prove how good you are?”

“With pleasure,” Gojyo said. He worked his dick in deeper until he hit that magic spot that had Goku practically keening with pleasure, pulled out just enough to make Goku beg for more, then drove back into the monkey with all his strength.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Goku chanted like a mantra, matching Gojyo’s every thrust with complete abandon. “So fucking hard, Gojyo… so good… wanna explode… feel you shoot inside me…”

“Oh yeah, baby, you’re so fucking tight,” Gojyo groaned, picking up the pace, chasing what promised to be a spectacular orgasm. “Wanna fuck you ‘til you scream… make you come so hard you can’t see straight.”

Goku obliged Gojyo on both fronts, reaching into the water to give himself a couple of quick tugs, then shouting to the stars as he came. Gojyo was right on his heels, crooning Goku’s name as the world went brilliant-white and his body burst with beautiful release. He came back to his senses with his cheek resting against Goku’s back, both of them gasping as if they’d been sprinting underwater.

“That was... hot damn,” Goku said.

“Fucking amazing,” Gojyo agreed. “Did I lie?”

“Not even a little,” Goku admitted. “Hey, get off me… y’r heavy.”

“Bossy brat,” Gojyo said, easing himself upright and making his way to where he’d left the rest of the sixpack. “You want another beer?”

“Sounds good,” Goku said. He had resumed his earlier position against the pool’s edge when Gojyo returned with the cans. He popped the top off one and handed it to Goku, then opened a can for himself and took a healthy gulp.

“Shove over,” Gojyo ordered, pushing Goku off the wall and settling himself behind the monkey. Goku snuggled against Gojyo’s chest with a contented grunt.

“Think Sanzo’d notice if we stayed out here all night?” Goku asked sleepily.

“I think he’d notice if we both fell asleep and drowned out here,” Gojyo said, stroking Goku’s hair.

“ ‘m awake,” Goku mumbled. “Just really, really cozy.” He suddenly twisted his head to get a better look at the bruise on his neck. “Wow, it’s really dark now,” he observed. “Hope no one notices.”

“Fucking farmboy,” Gojyo muttered without thinking.

“Hah!” Goku crowed gleefully. “You WERE jealous!”

“The hell I’m jealous of that dopey hayseed,” Gojyo retorted, turning his face to avoid Goku’s probing gaze.

“You are! You’re even blushing!” Goku cackled.

“Bullshit!”

“Ha ha, jealous kappa!”

Gojyo set his beer down and splashed water in Goku’s face, and Goku put his can out of range and retaliated with gusto. After a few minutes of water-fighting and name-calling, Gojyo managed to get Goku in a headlock, and Goku grudgingly conceded that Gojyo’s face was obviously flushed from the spring and the sex.

“Hey, monkey,” Gojyo said after Goku was once again settled in his lap. “Don’t get the wrong idea – we don’t hafta be exclusive or anything.”

“I don’t mind,” Goku said, turning his face up to Gojyo’s. “But you don’t really do that, right?”

“Right.” Gojyo studied Goku’s carefully composed expression and tried to ignore the strange little ache in his chest.

“Anyway, you shouldn’t be jealous,” Goku continued, flashing a grin. “You’re a way better kisser than Lau.”

Gojyo snorted. “As if there was any doubt,” he said.


End file.
